This Ain't a Scene it's a Goddamn Arms Race
by Ryou Hanasaki
Summary: All the hikari's decide to sing different songs and Yugi's first. Oh what crazyness will commence! YY,RB,MM,SJ. Yaoi! Rated for language....may go up in later chapters.
1. This ain't a scene it's an Armsrace

RH: New story idea...thought it was perfect for Yugi and Yami.

Yugi: You want me to sing this? holds lyrics

RH: Uh huh now go practice! pushes him into a secret sound proof room

Yami: confused so Yugi's singing?

RH: clamps a hand over his mouth Don't give it away!

Ryou: But you already kinda told in the summery.

RH: oh...uhm...lets go of Yami hehehe...sorry Yami.

Yami RH: walks out with RH's IPod bobbing his head

RH: hugs him Whatcha' listenin' too babe?

Yami RH: puts the ear phones on her so she can listen

RH: bobs her head and then starts dancing while singing Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy

Yugi: walks out RH doesn't own Yugioh or any of it's character's But she does own this idea. She also doesn't own the song that I sing!

RH: still dancing but change it to This Ain't a Scene it's An Arms Race

Ryou: On with the Fic!

Yugi pulled on his shirt. He couldn't believe that Jou had gotten him to sing and wear this outfit. He gasped as he looked out through the curtains seeing the club was packed. His eyes landed on the one person that didn't know that he could sing. Yami sat bobbing his head to the music playing from the DJ.

"Ok Yuge all you have to do is pretend like it's just me and you together. I'll be in the crowd and just sing out your heart." Joey said as he held Yugi's freezing hands. Yugi couldn't blame his body for being cold. He looked back out towards the crowd, he gulped loudly.

The lights dimmed and he walked onto the stage and got into his postion. He was nervous but he knew that that would not be a problem for him. The beginning to his song started and he heard the screams from the crowd as his hips started to move to the beat.

"I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in, yeah" 

Yugi smiled as the lights poured down on him and he danced around the stage.

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on  
But I digress 

He had planned this dance perfectly. He jumped off the stage landing on one of the tables with the mike to his lips. He rocked his body back and forth infront of the poor girl at the table who fainted.

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate  
_x2_

He jumped off the table and walked around the room while singing. He spotted Yami's table and smiled at Jou who had say next to Yami. Yami's eyes were wide as he sang and Jou gave Yugi a thumbs up.

I wrote the gospel on giving up  
(You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(Prima donnas of the gutter)  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars,  
No, more like p-p-p-parties 

Yugi kept walking around the room watching his friends and the strangers finding it much easier than he thought.

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This bandwagon's full  
Please, catch another 

He jumped onto another table and took the glass there and drank it down before continuing his song. Making the girls scream around him and he danced and moved around the room. He only wanted one scream though and he had yet to get it. He decided to go with the flow and took off the button up shirt he had on. He threw it in the general direction of Yami who he was happy to see had caught it right before it hit him in the face.

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate  
_x2_

Yugi made his way back up to the stage knowing exactly what he wanted to happen would.

Yeahh…  
Whoa-ohh 

He stood on the stage watching the crowd and he moved his arms in motion to stand as he spoke his next words.

All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing, until your lungs give out 

The entire crowd stood and sang with him as he sang the chorus. He jumped as he sang each word with a punch of his hand to enunciate his words.

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Now you)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Wear out the groove)

Yugi watched the crowd seeing Jou singing at the top of his lungs but noticed that Yami wasn't singing though he had stood up to watch him.

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Sing out loud)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
(Oh, oh)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race 

Yugi danced again and sang even louder as he slipped off his shirt and just randomly threw it into the crowd. His skin glistened in the lights from the stage and he smiled even wider as he saw Yami's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. He laughed and kept dancing.

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate  
_x2_

The song ended as Yugi fell to his knees and the light went out around him. He quickly ran offstage and around to the house to see how he did with Jou.

Jou ran up and hugged him tightly. "Yuge you were perfect. Oh my god Yami couldn't keep his eyes off you!" He exclaimed. They both turned as another song started up from the stage. They looked up to see Ryou up on the stage wearing black leather as he rocked out.

Jou led Yugi to their seats and Yami pulled Yugi into his lap kissing him deeply before turning their sites to Ryou on the stage.

RH: I'm stopping here because I only want to do one song per chapter.

Yami RH: listening to MCR loudly on RH's sterio I am not afraid to walk this world alone!!!!

RH: hugs him and sings along Honey if you stay you'll be forgiven!

Yugi: sighs and yells over the music PLEASE REVIEW!

Yami: runs in and glomps Yugi Want to sing with me?

Yugi: shrugs and agrees

Yami and Yugi: run over to RH and her Yami and sing along while they all dance around the stereo

Ryou: Five reviews and you get to hear my song!


	2. Love is a Battlefield

RH: Yay it's my second chapter! Sorry it took so long...I'm not allowed on the computer at my dad's house and I don't get to go to my mom's house as much as I want to. Anywho, this chapter is a little angsty. It's for Ryou!

Ryou: wearing black leather Right on!

Bakura: drooling

Yami RH: laughing Nice!

RH: sighs Oh how I wish for a life with out voices in my head...Oh well anywho...YUGI!!!

Yugi: pops out huh?

RH: Do the disclaimer! points at microphone

Yugi: Ok RH does NOT own yugioh...if she did then me and Yami would f...muffled because of RH's hand on his mouth

RH: whispers you're supposed to be innocent!

Ryou: On with my chapter!

Ryou took a deep breath as he stood on stage in the darkend lights. No one knew that he could sing...not even his own yami. He had been practicing for weeks and had finally got enough guts to sing it in front of people. He took a deep breath as the song started up.

Ryou: We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

He smiled slightly at the suprised looks on everyone's faces as they all saw who it was that sang. Yugi and Jou smiled from the corner where they had gone after Yugi's song and everyone else at the table sat with stunned looks on their faces.

We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
All of us knowing, love is a battlefield

He walked around the stage as he smiled at the crowd. He felt alive and dairng and he knew that the song was perfect for him as he kept singing.

You're makin' me go, then makin' me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad  
It would help me to know, do I stand in your way  
Or am I the best thing you've had  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side

He looked directly towards Bakura at that line making sure he knew that he ment him. Bakura had been an ass and Ryou wanted him to know how he felt and this was his only way to do that.

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

Ryou smiled towards Yugi who was giving him a thumbs up as he walked around the stage. His heels clicking in the boots he wore and knew gave him atleast three inches.

We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
All of us knowing, love is a battlefield

He glanced at Bakura as he sang and saw that the yami had tears in his eyes and was watching Ryou with such intent that he knew the man loved him no matter what happend between them.

When I'm losing control, will you turn me away  
Or touch me deep inside  
And if all this gets old, will it still feel the same  
There's no way this will die

Ryou took a leaf out of Yugi's book and jumped off the stage into the audience as he continued to sing. He danced around the couples, touching one or two of the people at each table before reaching Bakura.

But if we get much closer I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders you'll need me to hold

Ryou gave Bakura a gentle smile as he sang this next line. He felt it described his love for Bakura. As he sang he reached out a hand to Bakura and smiled as the yami took it.

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

He slipped his hand out of Bakura's grasp and danced over to Yami and gave him a wink as he sang his next line.

We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
All of us knowing, love is a battlefield 

Ryou headed back up onto the stage and got back up on to it. He looked straight out at the table that the yami's sat at and sang his next stanza.

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
All of us knowing, love is a battlefield

As he finished his song he headed off stage slowly and when the lights went down he ran backstage. He gasped in a breath and held his chest as he felt his heart start again. As Ryou stood clutching at any shred of air he found himself surrounded by his best friend in the world.

"Ryou that was awsome...way better than me!" Yugi exclaimed. He clapped slightly for the young teen before pulling him out to the audience where everyone was waiting for them.

Ryou smiled at Bakura before sitting down and ordering a drink. Yugi grinned as he bounced in his seat waiting for Yami to get back from the bathroom.

"Ryou...that was...amazing." Bakura said gently to the blushing boy. Ryou smiled gently again before noticing that the DJ had set up and a song was coming on. He stood up and looked at Yugi.

" I think maybe we should head out. We do have to run the shop in the morning." Ryou said and looked at the doors. He really wanted to get out of the stuffy air. Bakura smirked at him before picking up his jacket and helping Ryou into it.

Yugi smiled at the two before noticing that his own yami was back. He smiled and yawned cutely.

"Yami we're going home...you comin' with?" Yugi asked cutely. Yami smiled and leaned down capturing Yugi's lips in a sweet kiss before holding his hand.

"Yes I'm coming with you." Yami answered. Yugi smiled witha blush and they all headed out of the club. As they walked the Hikari's minds traveled back to their own songs.

'_I wonder if my song showed Bakura what I wanted him to know.' _Ryou thought gently. He pushed around ideas in his head as he walked. He never saw the thin patch of ice in front of him or heard the warning from Yugi. He slipped and as he fell he heard the sound of something hitting concrete before feeling himself into a warm brick wall.

_'Wait...brick wall?' _Ryou thought as he turned his chocolate brown orbs up to his savior.He smiled as he locked eyes with his yami. He leaned upward staring into the eyes. He couldn't help it. He didn't realise how close they were until he was kissing Bakura gently. He could feel the yami stiffen beneath him and he was about to pull away when Bakura started to kiss back. The two boys kissed for what seemed like hours. As they pulled back they noticed the looks they were receiving from passerbys. Bakura growled at one boy in paticular.

Yugi sighed gently as he watched the scene infront of him. He cuddled up closer to Yami for warmth. Yami looked down at his new love and wrapped an arm around him holding him closely. He liked having Yugi close like this and he liked being able to feel the heat from his skin.

The couple on the ground got up and joined their companions before both headed on their way back home. Neither group realizing the night they were in for. Both Hikari's oblivious to their yami's plannings and cheerfully happy to not have to do anything else that night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

RH: So what'd ya think? I think this will be two more chapters because I got to do each individual couple.

Yami: so...can I go find yugi?

Yugi: pops up from RH's room Did I hear my name?

Yami: pounces said boy

RH: covers eyes please review!


End file.
